Si peu de temps
by Cybelia
Summary: Se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 2. Suite de l'histoire entre Marcus et Erin.


**Si peu de temps… **

Je me sens comme une idiote, plantée là dans le couloir en robe de soirée, regardant l'homme que j'aime s'éloigner après avoir tué les traîtres qui tentaient d'affaiblir la Montagne du Tonnerre. Lee me lance un regard en biais, puis sourit :  
— Jolie robe !  
Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, si mes yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Lee serait mort foudroyé.  
— Fous-moi la paix !  
Retenant à grand peine mes larmes, je quitte les lieux, me dirigeant vers mes quartiers. Là, j'enlève cette robe et la jète rageusement dans un coin de la chambre avant d'enfiler une tenue plus confortable : jean et tee-shirt. Alors que je passe devant ma psyché, je m'arrête.  
— Ma pauvre fille ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait oublier Megan aussi facilement ? Quelle débile tu fais ! Il doit te trouver ridicule maintenant ! Et puis, quelle idée de lui avoir tout avoué ! Finalement, Smith avait raison… Mon destin ne se trouve pas ici… Je devrais partir, tout laisser tomber ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas à voir la moquerie dans son regard…  
Désespérée, je me détourne du miroir et quitte ma chambre. Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, bien décidée à tout ranger avant que quelqu'un ne se pose des questions. Alors que je suis en train de ramasser les couverts, une voix derrière moi me fait sursauter et j'en lâche ce que j'avais dans les mains. L'assiette tombe avec un grand fracas, se brisant net. Je reste là, les bras ballants, fixant cette assiette tandis que la voix de Marcus retentit, plus proche :  
— Erin, il faut qu'on parle.  
Je ne veux pas… Je veux qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me laisse seule avec ma détresse… Soudain, mon chagrin me submerge et les larmes, si longtemps retenues, coulent enfin sur mes joues. J'articule difficilement :  
— Laisse-moi… s'il te plait…  
Sans bruit, deux bras entourent mon corps et je me retrouve prisonnière de son étreinte, mon dos collé contre son torse, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour me dégager, même si son geste de tendresse me transperce le cœur comme un millier d'aiguilles.  
— Je suis désolé… murmure t'il tout contre mon oreille. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… C'est seulement que…  
Il s'arrête. Les pleurs s'échappent toujours de mes yeux, mais je veux savoir.  
— Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
— Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort… Megan aura toujours une place dans mon cœur…  
Sa voix tremble. Et moi aussi. C'est alors qu'il souffle :  
— J'ai peur…  
M'attendant à tout sauf à ça, je me dégage un peu de son étreinte pour pouvoir lui faire face. Son visage est sillonné de larmes. Je me sens encore plus idiote. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprend, les yeux baissés :  
— Tu vas me prendre pour un abruti… mais je suis terrorisé…  
— C'est normal, dis-je, compréhensive. Tu as bâti tout cela et la guerre…  
Il m'interrompt, levant enfin les yeux vers moi :  
— Je ne parlais pas de la Montagne… J'ai peur… de m'engager dans une relation avec toi… et de te perdre un jour… je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça une deuxième fois…  
Les mots de Smith me reviennent en mémoire. Je sais que je devrais quitter Marcus un jour… et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… mais je l'aime ! Même si nous sommes destinés à nous séparer dans un futur plus ou moins proche, je ne peux me punir, nous punir, en nous empêchant d'être heureux maintenant. Je souris.  
— Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu le sais bien…  
Il soupire, puis plonge son regard dans le mien. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux tant je l'aime… Lorsque ses lèvres se posent timidement sur les miennes, je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, un grand vide s'empare de moi. Heureusement, cela ne dure pas. Sa bouche capture à nouveau la mienne pour le plus doux des baisers que l'on ne m'a jamais donné. Lorsqu'elles finissent par se détacher, je peux lire dans ses yeux la même peur et la même tendresse qu'il doit lire dans les miens. Il me libère de son étreinte et me prend la main. A cet instant précis, même si je sais que la guerre est proche et que nous sommes en sursis, je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre.

**The End.**


End file.
